Konoha Densetsu
by HikazeNoAnbu
Summary: All the geninchuunin of Konoha have a story. It is to be told now. Note: this is pure fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I didn't create Naruto ( though it would've been awesome) and I don't own any of the characters. This fanfic is just one of the many. Any storyline in this work of fiction similiar to that of the series is unintentional. With that being said, enjoy.  
  
Konoha Densetsu: Uzumaki Naruto  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary was happening in the Leaf Village. No surprise attacks from other countries, no rogue shinobi plotting revenge, nothing. It's not to say that the peace and serenity came naturally because it didn't. Many brave warriors have fought and died for what they believed in, what they thought was right.  
  
They have had various reasons for what they done and all are respected for it. There is one boy in Konoha that strives to join the ranks of greatness these warriors have and become the best, the most acknowledged figure in the country. Hokage.   
  
This boy has faced many trials, has undergone many errors, and yet, he has yet to give up on his dream of being loved. His whole village has shunned him because of an event he had no control over, the seal that was given to him without choice. He was just a newborn whose fate was to carry the soul of an unimaginably evil demon fox. A demon fox who had massacred the village's most elite warriors.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto. Very little can sway him once his mind is set, and he will always find a way to overcome the odds. His love for ramen can't even begin to compare to his loyalty to friends, and the few he might even go so for as to call family. Very little is known about his past and almost nothing of his parents. Ever since he can remember, he has been alone. His needs for attention would lead him to do several things that almost any other content boy or girl would never even dream of doing, such as the hundreds of cherry bombs, skipping class, and last but not least, definitely most important, being the village's number one loudest and most annoying shinobi ever. Despite his flaws, his weaknesses, he's still destined to achieve his goals, no matter what.  
  
Enter Uzumaki:  
  
A bright shade of blue graced the young man's eyes as they opened. He had once more escaped an almost empty void. His dreams had become more of a purgatory in which he was caged in until he awoke. The sun was shining brightly down on him as he sat up in his futon, arms moving from his side to over his head as he stretched. As usual, his apartment was cluttered, messy, even hazardous. Scrolls of all sorts were scattered about. Everything from shinobi stealth to techniques of pure savagery were here. On the walls were several to do lists, most of which he knew by heart. Almost as haphazardly as the scrolls, bowls that once held deliciously steaming piles of ramen each were everywhere. It was amazing he'd lived so long. Of course, none of this had bothered him, why should it? It was the way he lived, the way he'd raised himself to behave. He looked around for the usual items, jacket and hitae-ate. He was wearing everything else. Today was the day Team 7 resumed missions. He was excited, it'd been months since the team had done anything together. Since he'd been lazy, he didn't bother to grab anything to eat or drink as he left his apartment. There was always Ichiraku. In fact, that was a good idea, or so he thought. He had forgotten that his favorite place to grab a bite to eat was his team's meeting spot for this month. Much to his surprise, everyone, including Kakashi-sensei was there before him. It was an oddity for Kakashi-sensei to be early, maybe Naruto was just late?  
  
"You're late!" Sakura was steaming mad, just as he expected she would be. Sasuke didn't even look up from his ramen. Naruto put on his trademark grin while his hands rested on the back of his head. He then nodded to the chef for the usual and he yawned,"Yeah yeah, what did I miss?"  
  
Kakashi-sensei sighed at Naruto's attitude," Naruto, we've got a mission." Immediately the boy's eyes lit up.  
  
" A mission?! ALRIGHT! " Noticing his ramen was ready, he quickly grabbed the nearest pair of chopsticks and dug in. To anyone but Hyuuga Hinata, his immature and sloppy style of eating would've been disgusting. A vulgar sight of sorts. Sasuke squinted at Naruto, he was used to his teammate's behavior but as of right now, he still had trouble accepting it. All poor horrified Sakura could do was try to hold back her vomit. Kakashi-sensei gave him an uneasy smile. "Yes, we've just been waiting here for you Naruto."  
  
"Just for me?" His mouth was overfull with ramen as he blinked. His eyes sparkled just a bit, it was comments like this that just made his day.  
  
The Jounin sensei nodded while giving a slight smile," We're to report to Hokage-sama in a few hours. And please try not to be late this time Naruto." With that being said, the elite leaf-nin left.  
  
Sakura had obviously had too much of Naruto's eating habits and left with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke couldn't find it in him to take another bite of the ramen, it must not have appealed to him. He pushed the bowl forward and left in the other direction that the other two leaf-nin had gone. Having finished his own bowl of ramen, the blonde looked around for witnesses. Deciding that nobody was watching him, he quickly swapped Sasuke's bowl with his own and ate more. Hinata giggled softly. Though she was shy and quiet, she couldn't help but react to what he'd just done. ' Naruto-kun...'   
  
She deactivated Byakuugan,blushed, and left. She also had to meet up with her team soon.  



End file.
